A hawks song
by Zombie oshawott
Summary: Hawkkit was born into a loving family and nothing was really wrong with her. She was just a normal kit. But it was all swept away from under her feet when she was tricked into sneaking out of camp. *rewriting currently at chapter 6*
1. Chapter 1

So this story used to take place after the new arc but, after giving it some thought i decided

To play out this story how i originally intended to do so enjoy! After the end of the prologue i will explain what these clans traits are and their respective territories and traditions..

I do not own warriors only my oc's 

DesertClan

Leader: Adderstar:Grey tabby tom with sharp amber eyes

Deputy: Sorrelcreek- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Brightfrost- white mollie with light grey almost silver patches  
Apprentice: Cactuspaw- pale brown tom with a ginger tail and spiky fur

Warriors:

Oakstorm- reddish brown tom with orange eyes

Morningmist- cream colored tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Sandtail: sandy colored tom with long fur and green eyes

Goldenwhisker- golden she cat with a white chest and underbelly  
Apprentice- Duskpaw

Palesand: sandy coloured tom

Pumastripe- Big muscular dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Copperstrike- tall ginger tom with a white belly and piercing amber eyes  
Apprentice: Sunpaw

Roseshade- A creamy soft brown colored tortoiseshell mollie with bright green eyes  
Apprentice: Scorpionpaw

Amberdawn- golden tabby she-cat with white flecks and sunset colored eyes

Spottedwish- dusty brown tom with ginger flecks

Poppyfoot- black tom with brown paws

Quailfeather- mottled grey and brown tom

Spiderfur- brown tom with odd black legs and orange eyes

Cloudbreeze- grey she cat with white paws and belly

Petalflight-golden she cat with cream patches and mossy green eyes

Apprentices:  
Scorpionpaw- light ginger tom with dark ginger rings on his tail

Sunpaw- bright ginger tom with blue eyes and grey paws

Duskpaw- Dark brown tom with black ears and green eyes

Queens:  
Dappleheart- light brown she cat with tiny black flecks and a bobtail (mother to sorrelcreek's kits: Coyotekit- light brown tom with a ginger spot above his nose, Berrykit- ginger tom with black flecks, Antkit- ginger mollie with amber eyes.

Palmheart- dust brown she cat with white paws with green eyes (mother to iguanastar's kits:  
Hawkkit- reddish-brown she-kit with Amber eyes and white paws, Snakekit-Gray tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes, Ravenkit- dark grey she-kit with green eyes and a lighter grey tail.

Moorshadow- Golden she-cat with a mossy green gaze. Expecting pumastripe's kits

Elders:

Fadingmist- old grey mollie with blind green eyes

Ashwind- dusty grey tom with a battle scar covered pelt. Retired early due to a battle with a coyote that rendered his tail useless

Bushclan:

Leader:

Sagestar-dark tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy:Beetlepounce- black tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Silentsong- dark brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentice: ivypaw

Warriors:

Deersplash- cream colored she cat with blue eyes and brown patches

Crowtalon- black tom with orange eyes

Waterflower- blue grey she-cat with green eyes 

Spiderstrike- Black long legged tom with amber eyes

Fallenbranch- brown and ginger tabby tom with a long tail and blue eyes

Apprentice: Cloverpaw

Honeydawn- ginger and brown tabby she cat with mossy green eyes 

Stormrunner- blue grey tom with a silver underbelly and muzzle

Apprentice: echopaw

Windstride- grey tom with black splotches and orange eyes

Rainfern- light grey tabby she cat with dark green eyes

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Lionshadow-golden tabby tom with ginger stripes and pale green eyes

Thornwhisker-golden-brown tabby tom with leaf green eyes and short whiskers

Sweetblossom- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a soft muzzle

Briarfrost- black and tan mollie with tiny white flecks and blue eyes

Swiftstorm- black tom with two back white feet and amber eyes

Leafmoon- brownish red dappled she cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Wolfpaw- handsome Light brown tabby tom with a white belly and chest, striking amber eyes

Echopaw- silver she-cat with white stripes and mint green eyes

Cloverpaw- pale tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes and a long tail

Ivypaw-white she-cat with blue eyes and a cream muzzle

Queens:

Brackenmist- light brown tabby she cat expecting Stormrunner's kits

Gingersplash- a light ginger she cat with a white belly and chest, blue eyes and a ginger striped white tail mother of Windstride's kits:  
Eaglekit-ginger tom with grey paws and belly, Logkit-ginger she-kit with small brown flecks and orange eyes, Applekit-cream colored tom with grey splotches and blue eyes.

Frostheart- silver dappled long-haired white she cat with green eyes mother of Lionshadow's kits

Rowankit- red tabby she-kit with blue eyes, Willowkit- silver tabby she-kit with pale green eyes and one white paw, Firekit-golden brown tabby she-kit with one blue eye and one green eye.

Blackstream- black she-cat with a ginger flash on her chest and green eyes, expecting beetlepounce's kits

Elders:

Redpetal- dark ginger she cat with light ginger paws

Silverash- silver tom with dark grey belly and barely visible tabby stripes

Dustfeather- dusty brown colored tom blind in one eye

Valleyclan:

Leader: Sheepstar- long white furred tom

Deputy: Cinderfern- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green and amber eyes

Medicine cat: Whiskerstone- grey tom with skinny whiskers and amber eyes

Warriors:

Cherryfrost- red tabby she cat with white paws and chest with ice blue eyes

Lizardfang- cream tabby tom with a brown muzzle and a long tooth sticking out (amber)  
Apprentice: Kestrelpaw

Creamshade- sleek dark brown tom with cream colored paws and tail (orange)

Violetflower- Blue grey she-cat with striking green eyes

Badgerstep- black tom with a stumpy tail,and a white belly, chest, and paws

Pebblestep- gray tabby tom with brown tabby stripes (amber)

Mallowtuft- ginger she-cat with white patches of fur

Lynxheart- brown tabby tom with black tufted ears  
Apprentice: Robinpaw

Cedarclaw- black she cat with white splotches and brown paws

Russetmist- reddish brown she cat with stripes that look like they are fading

Pineheart- Reddish brown tom (green)

Apprentice: Boulderpaw

Quailwing- grey tabby she cat with a brown underbelly and paws (green eyes)

Mintshade- grey and silver tom with black patches and green eyes

Bluemist- blue grey tom with silver paws and tail

Emberstorm- large ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens:  
Mossflower- pale gray she cat with orange eyes expecting sheepstar's kits

Tanfur- a tan she cat with cream splotches (amber) mother to badgerstep's kit:

Buzzardkit- ginger tom with cream splotches and black ears (amber)

Apprentices:  
Robinpaw- brown she-cat with green eyes

Boulderpaw- light grey tom with orange eyes

Kestrelpaw- ginger she-cat with black patch on her eye (amber)

-prologue-

"You have given me the most beautiful kits in all the clans"the grey tabby tom settled down on the palm leaf and moss nest with his mate.

"What should we name them my love?" the desertclan leader asked without looking up at his mate. He had ideas for name but he wanted to hear hers first.

The brown she cat looked down at her kits all but one had their fathers pelt color,

Palmheart smiled at her mate, "this one" the dusty brown queen gestured with her tail

To a small dark grey she kit with a lighter grey tail.

"This one will be ravenkit for her pelt reminds me of raven feathers" the queen stared fondly at her first born kit with admiration and love.

The desertclan leader nodded his head in agreement "that is a wonderful name for her" he lowered his head to lick between the she kit's ears.

"The one that looks you i want to name her Hawkkit" the newly named hawkkit twitched her ears as she suckled, it was as if she truly agreed with her name. "I was thinking Dustkit for her, but why Hawkkit?" the queen looked at her dark brown kit trying to figure out a reason to name her Hawkkit.

"She looks like she will become an amazing warrior and i want to give her a strong name"

The she kit stopped suckling and tried wobbling her way to her father, she didn't make it very far with her tiny shaky legs. When she stopped mid journey she let out a loud mewl that even startled her parents, her father looked at his mate with a glint of amusement in his amber eyes

"So what was that about not naming her Hawkkit?" he purred as his mates only reply was a sigh of defeat, picking up his tiny daughter carefully by the scruff and placing her back at her mother's belly. "What shall we name the last one?" he stared at his son with a feeling of pride swelling in his chest, "we should name him Snakekit he looks like he will be a fine hunter in the future"

The little tom simply stopped suckling and curled up between his siblings and fell asleep.

"Well i should leave you four to get some rest, i will see you in the morning before dawn patrol ok?" his mate nodded and the long haired grey tom touched noses with his mate before exiting the tunnel the nursery was in.

"Adderstar wait i must speak with you" the tom turned his head to see the white and silver medicine cat hurriedly padding towards him.

"After your kits were born i received a message from our ancestors" the mollie had a serious look in her eyes, "so they finally decided to speak to us again?"

The medicine cat rolled her eyes "i can't believe you, our leader has such little faith in our warrior ancestors" the tom watched as the brief moment of amusement in her eyes dissipate like dew in the hot desert sun. "listen now Iguanastar, this will affect our clan greatly. Good or bad i cannot surely tell, starclan speaks in irritating riddles." She sat down and curled her tail over her paws,

" well what is it already?!" the tom lashed his tabby striped tail in irritation

The mollie took a deep breath

"When the hawk's talons turns to thorns and the raven turns to mist time will be short and the sands will turn red"

The leader had a confused look on his face but no words could come out of his mouth, he dipped his head to his medicine cat as she turned away. 'Why does my family have to be involved with this hare brained prophecy?' he thought angrily. The powerful grey tabby flexed his claws and dug them deep into the packed earth, he stared at the nursery tunnel and thought determinedly 'i swear whatever the future hold i will always protect my mate and kits'

He longed to be in there again curled up with his new family but decided that he shouldn't bother his already exhausted mate.

Hesitantly he made his way to the leaders tunnel he needed to sleep on this prophecy and maybe, just maybe his dreams would help him this time.

-end-

Let me explain something about these clans and their territories and traits i want them to be more in tune with their respective territories and ye

Desertclan: their camp is surrounded by yucca trees and fortified with tumble weeds and bracken from the unclaimed territory in which they hunt and gather herbs.

They sleep under ground because they believe they would be safer from coyotes and dogs that roam during the night. They also have above ground dens in case the tunnels flood during cases of hard rain, they are short but muscular bodies that help them run when hunting in the desert fields.

They have a rank of warriors called brutes that are more broad shouldered and muscular. They help keep the hunting patrols and regular patrols safe while they are out. They are always in the first wave of any battle and are a force to be reckoned with.

And hard black pads that resist the hot ground and loose rocks, they are able to run faster and longer than any of the other clans

Traditions: the leader wears the feathers from their first killed bird as leader, it is said to bring the new leader luck and guidance throughout their leadership and are buried with those feathers.

Apprentice traditions: new apprentices are required to build up their endurance by running around the whole territory three times with their mentors before each training session. Their warrior assessment consists of all the apprentices fighting a coyote they can either try to kill it or wound it enough to scare it off. If done successfully they are made warriors, if one of them dies the dead apprentice takes a warrior name up to starclan.

Bushclan: their territory lies northwest of desertclans and is heavily fortified by redwood and oak trees and juniper bushes. Bushclan cats are experts in hunting in the undergrowth although cannot run as fast or as long as desertclan cats they are skilled climbers and can balance on even the tiniest of branches. Their camp is in a clearing surrounded by tall redwood trees and bracken and thorn bushes.

Traditions: for their warrior assessment apprentices must climb to the very top branch of the tallest redwood tree and successfully make it down.

Leader tradition: After gaining their nine lives from the shining cave they must then carve a fallen branch from a redwood tree and their medicine cat must weave the bark that was stripped off into a circlet that the leader must wear every full moon.

Valleyclan: their territory lies east of desertclan's and is guarded by canyons that tower over valleyclan's territory they have made their camp in the center of the valley it is guarded by thorn and gorse bushes tightly woven together.  
Like desert clan they have hard pads that are accustomed to the hard ground of the canyon walls and the hard earth of the valley, the have long legs and broad shoulders but their running skills are evenly matched by the skills of desertclans, they are very skilled hunters, they are fearsome in battle with their long claws .

Traditions: newly made apprentices are made to climb the steep canyon walls to build up their strength . at their warrior assessment apprentices have to each find and hunt a peacock and wear one of their feathers as proof as well as bring back the kill. New leaders have to search and successfully kill a vulture or an eagle and wear its feathers throughout their whole leadership.

-End-

If you have any ideas on how i can make this story better please say so constructive criticism , bad reviews, good reviews, anything is welcome i'll just be happy that someone would have taken time out of their day to read my story!

Once again i do not own warriors only my ocs and my oc clans

-oshawott


	2. Chapter 2 Camp

To clear up any confusion, this story used to have 4 chapters and the story took place in Thunderclan and Hawkkit was the daughter of Squrrielflight and Bramblestar and was in their second litter. But i decided to go with this idea that i had first i honestly like it better i won't lie.

So another random note before the story starts since i have graduated high school as of may 25th  
I might, MIGHT update my stories frequently. I say this because i am soon to be married to my loving significant other of 5 years, so yeah i might still be pretty busy, but you heard enough im sure so here is the story.

I do not own warriors only my oc's

-chapter 2-

The young dark brown she-kit was to her dismay prodded awake she looked up to the amber eyes of her mother, Palmheart.

"Hawk-kit, your siblings are waiting for you. I have decided that you kits have had enough of only playing in the nursery tunnels so i am taking you all outside to meet your father"

The young kit fluffed up her plumy dark brown tail, to her mother and the other nursery queens thought this was out of excitement but no it was out of fear. 'What if they don't like me? What if they treat me like Quailfeather?' the little kit stood up straight on the scratchy palm leaves and moss nest.

Palmheart stood as well, the young kit looked up at her mother in amazement and wonder at the brute queen 'i want to be a brute warrior like her one day!' almost all the fear and anxiety that was there before vanished and was replaced with at least a little confidence.

"Palmheart are you sure they are ready? Their paw pads haven't even fully hardened up yet the hot ground might burn their precious paws" Dappleheart one of the oldest queens in the nursery mewed her voice filled with concern.

"Oh Dappleheart you worry too much their pads will harden up faster outside not to mention they will get used to the sun a lot quicker" her mother's whiskers twitched with amusement but her eyes were full with understanding of the queens words.

"Well hawk-kit letus get going we don't want to make your littermates wait too long" Not giving her any time to complain, the dust brown queen led her youngest kit to the entrance of the nursery where her brother and sister,Snakekit and Ravenkit her wrestling on the ground getting their pelts all dirty.

"Finally! I thought you were going to be asleep forever!" her sister Ravenkit mewed with annoyance as she spotted her younger sister, the dark grey she-kit pushed her brother off with her hind legs and shook her pelt.

"Hey don't be so hard on Hawk-kit, she smaller than us so she needs more rest" the dark brown she kit's ears twitched with indignation at her brother's words 'i may be small but i can still kick your hide!' she thought before pouncing on her brother thus starting another wrestling match and kicking up dust.

"Alright that is enough! I want you three to look presentable to the clan not look like ground squirrels!" the queen who was amused while looking at her kits finally decided it was time to intervene before someone cut their ear or nicked a claw.

The three kits mewled with protest as soon as their mother gathered them with her white paws and gave them a good wash "all you are all ready to see the Desertclan camp and the clan within. The queen looked at her kits with pride but also worry. The queen out-stretched a white paw to moves the palm leaves that guard the nursery tunnel letting in the bright sunlight. All three kit winced at the sudden their mother shielded their eyes with her tail to provide a little more shade "I know that it is bright but i am sure that you will get used to it.  
For now squint your eyes like this" she demonstrated but closing her eyes almost all the way but enough so that we could still see her eyes.

After a few moments of adjusting the trio made their way out of the nursery tunnel with their mother trailing behind them.

The three marveled at how big and somewhat open the camp was and the tall and proud tree that stood in the middle of the camp.

"Do not be too intimidated go and explore i have to speak with your father" the queen crouched beside her kits a spoke words of comfort which seemed to boost their confidence and curiosity,as soon she sensed that her kits were comforted she the stood to full height and padded off to the opening underneath the tree, with a flick of her feathery tail she disappeared.

"Let's go! Mom said we can walk anywhere in camp!"

"Let's find Coyote-kit an Ant-kit! They always have the best games!"

"No lets see the elders"

"How about visiting bright frost?"

"And be around those smelly herbs? Ick! No way!"

The kits argued about that for a while until a dark brown tom with black ears and green eyes shoved them out of the way.

"You three need to stop, you are crowding the camp and being so loud you scare away all the rabbits!" he snapped at all three kits before rounding on Hawk-kit

"And you! Why are you so small? You shouldn't even be allowed out of the nursery tunnel yet! Who is your mother i'm taking you to her right now!" before the moon old kit could get a word out. The apprentice she now recognized as darkpaw roughly picked her up by the scruff and swung her to the other side of the camp in front of the nursery tunnel.

"That is what you get for being a stupid runt!" darkpaw shouted.

She recognized him from the times when he and his brother sunpaw went into the nursery tunnel to clean out the bedding but he didn't really notice her until now.

Her paws hurt and so did her back, but she didn't move she was too scared.

'I was right! They don't like me because i'm smaller than all the other kits!'

She was even more startled but a shadow covering her shivering form.

She cautiously looked up to see Sorrelcreek staring down at her,

Once he saw that she was alright he looked the dark apprentice in the eyes and growled furiously

"Don't you know who's kits these are?! How dare you Darkpaw i thought better of you than to throw a one moon old kit halfway across camp!"

"Well she was being loud and why should i care whos kit she is for all i know she is a rogue!"

The Desertclan deputy lowered his head and snarled

"Take a good look at her and tell me what nursery queen she reminds you of and look at her eyes and tell me you do not recognize them" he moved off of her and nudged the brown kit to her paws.

"Now that i look at her in the right light she reminds me Palmheart but why should i care?"

The ginger deputy flicked his tail impatiently

"But who is Palmheart's mate?"

As soon as the realization hit him his ears fell flat against his head and his tail tucked between his legs and his eyes went wide.

"What have i done? Oh starclan no.."

"Thats right i will be telling him right now but you will no longer be taking part in patrols or gatherings until these kits are apprenticed or until i think you have relearned the warrior code"

With that the deputy stormed off into the same tunnel that the three kits mother disappeared into, and reappears momentarily with her mother running to her full pelt and covering her with comforting licks while a big muscular grey tabby tom with the sharpest amber eyes she has ever seen come out of the tunnel with his tail lashing furiously and storms over to the apprentice.

"Darkpaw oh Darkpaw what have you done"

The tom bared his fangs menacingly at the cowering apprentice

"I'm sorry i didn't recognize her as your kit! I have never seen her in nursery at all!" he was immediately silenced him by slashing his ears.

"For breaking the warrior code and harming my youngest kit your punishment will be that you will be doing basic apprentice duties and no patrols or gatherings until i think you are worthy of that privilege"

"Oh and one more thing darkpaw.." the leader said over his powerful shoulder

At the sound of his name darkpaw looked up meekly at his leader

"Your warrior assessment was supposed to take place today, but because of your actions you will not be joining your brother and Scorpionpaw during the assessment"

"I...i understand Adderstar.." red liquid dribbled down his slashed ear after the scolding the apprentice ran off towards a tunnel which the young hawk-kit assumed was the apprentice tunnel.

"Come let's get her to Brightfrost" Palmheart didn't have to be told twice as she immediately picked up her kit and quickly padded to the medicine tunnel.

"No need to explain i heard everything i was just about to go and check on her"

She reached out with her muzzle to grab my scruff but my mother instinctively pulled back.

"Palmheart i know you are concerned for your kit but Cactuspaw and i need to check her and i can not do that while you are holding her"

With a sigh the queen set her down on the palm leaves and moss nest .

Brightfrost sniffed the kits pelt and checked her paws.

"Good news her front left paw is just sprained she will be fine in a couple of sun rises, the best i can give her is a poppy seed to sleep"

The kit knows what poppy seeds do and voiced her protest.

"I want to take it later i want to see the camp!"

Seeing that there was no way to dissuade the kit the medicine cat gave in with a reluctant sigh

"Fine but before sundown i will go to the nursery to give you the poppy seeds myself"

As they were about to exit the tunnel the medicine cat muttered to herself  
"The hawks talons.."

The she kit shrugged it off and padded out of the tunnel happy that she was out of that odd smelling tunnel.

"Im sorry you had to see that young one" the same huge grey tabby tom was look down at her but instead with ager in his eyes the emotion was replaced with gentleness and love.

"Who are you?" she asked in wonder as she stared up at his amber eyes seeing amusement flicker in them like light through the leaves.

"I am Adderstarr, leader of Desert clan. I am also your father Hawk-kit"

Her tail fluffed up with excitement.

' im finally meeting him! I can't wait until i see the looks on Raven-kit and Snakekit's faces when i tell them!'

"Why haven't you visited before? Don't you love us? Momma said you do"

He let out a rumbling purr

"There were many times when i wanted to believe me, but my duties as leader interfered with my duty as a father but i'm glad i got to meet at least one of my kits today" he leaned his broad head down and touched noses with his youngest daughter.

After a quick game with her father's tail, she scampered off to the nursery tunnel to gloat to her littermates about her time with their father, which promptly started a wrestling match between the three kits on who would get to meet their father next.

During the playfight hawk-kit though to herself

'Maybe one day i'll be a leader like my father or at least a warrior to be proud of like my mother'

Little did she know that she was being watched from from just outside the nursery tunnel by the clan's most despised warrior.

-end-

Gosh dang that took forever to get out i do apologize!

I just got more inspiration to continue writing and i hope that will continue before i start another story (which i am planning and writing out right now but will wait to post)

QOTD: suggestions on what sunpaw and scorpionpaw and darkpaws warrior names should be? Here are the current names i thought of tell me which ones you like the most!

Sunstone  
Sunstrike

Sunheart

Scorpiontail  
Scorpionclaw  
Scorpionheart

Darkfall  
Darkshade  
Darkleaf

The names will be revealed next chapter! Now to work on more chapters for this story and my other stories!

Read and review!

~Zombie oshawott (formerly known as hawkstar)


	3. Chapter 3 The accident

Alright, im really hoping people like this story!

No worries, what happened to Hawk-kit is happening very soon. Many of you may be excited since you may not like hawk-kit and wish for this story to burn and be forgotten, but no i will keep writing and i will not stop until it is complete!

Anyways, enough of that jazz and on with the story! In this chapter Hawk-kit is 2 moons!  
Enjoy! R&R any comment is appreciated even the mean ones!  
Oh yeah and i don't own warriors nor any references to any other franchise's mentioned in this story or chapter, i only own my oc's.  
-

-Hawk-kit-

A loud yowl broke the peaceful silence of the nursery and Moorshadow doubled over in agony.

Hawk-kit carefully stepped over her mother's tail and crept towards Moorshadow.

"Moorshadow are you ok?" the brown kit asked with a slightly quiet and tired voice, she hated getting woken up but even she could sense something important was happening.

"Hawk-kit i need you to be a brave warrior and go get the medicine cats"

The kit opened her mouth to ask if she could wake up her mother but was hushed by the queen.

"Don't worry little cub i'll take care of waking our denmates"

The young kit then understood and made her way out of the tunnel with great haste towards the medicine tunnel that was guarded but thick green leaves, pushing through said leaves she ran press paw speed and rammed right into the medicine cat waking her and her apprentice.

"HAWK-KIT DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW LATE IT IS?!" the medicine cat scolded me

"You can scold me later something is happening to Moorshadow i smelled blood and she told me to be brave and go get you and Cactuspaw" the grey and white medicine cat's ears perked up and immediately understood what i meant even if i had no idea what was going on!

She nodded to me and gave the orders to her apprentice and the gathered a bunch of funny looking herbs and escorted me back to the nursery.

"Palmheart your kit came and got me no need to be alarmed" the bright colored she cat and her apprentice walked right past my mother and somehow knew what she was going to say even if she didn't even say anything yet.

"Mama? i'm tired can we go back in? i promise i'll stay out of the way" snake-kit was swaying on his paws with ruffled fur,

"I'm sorry my love, but when a queen is having her kits it is a good idea to stay well out of her way, but they have enough sense to know when someone is trying to help them."  
The dusty queen curled her tail around her tired son and he quickly fell asleep.

"Ok Pumastripe you can go in now you have 3 kits waiting for you"

The medicine cat and her apprentice cactus paw padded back to their den for some needed rest.

"Can we see the kits now?" Ravenkit looked up at her mother with the moons light shining on her fur making it look almost silver, Hawkkit sighed inwardly her sister was truly beautiful.

" alright my beautiful it should be safe now"

The queen gently roused her exhausted son awake and gently led us to our nest.

"Hawkit? Can you come here?"

The she-kit looked up at her mother for her permission for which her mother just nodded.

She padded over to the golden queens nest and sat down at a good distance.

"I want you to name a kit"

She felt honored to say the least, carefully she got up and gazed at the kits,

The first one was a golden she-kit like her mother, but instead of tabby stripes she had black spots, black paws and tail tip.

"That one is leopardkit because of her black spots"

The golden queen stared at her first born with love in her mossy gaze.

She shifted her gaze to the next kit it was a black tom with a golden brown chest and tail tip,

"That is Sparrowkit, i guess i should have told you we already named the first two" the muscular Pumastripe purred with amusement that hawk-kit swore the ground shook for a second.

The kit that she gets to name was a small ginger she kit with white paws and a white tail tip.

"Her small paws remind me of a squirrel's feet! So i will name her squirrelkit!"

The queen looked a bit shocked that i named her daughter after prey but soon realized that it was no big deal.

"Welcome to Desertclan my kits may the wind give you swift running and the sun warm you"

The brute warrior touched his nose to each of his three kit's heads and his nose to his mates cheek before exiting to the warriors den.

"Hawkkit give moorshadow some rest you have bugged her enough today"

Ant-kit glared at me as she spoke, i think she was jealous that i got to name a kit and she didn't.

-time skip to sunhigh the next day-

"Let all cats old enough to bring down a coyote gather to hear my words!"

Father yowled to the clan while atop of the sandstone.

"My Clan we are gathered here today to bear witness to the courage of the three souls here"

"We stand as witnesses to the courageous souls standing before us"

The three warriors Goldenwhisker, Crimsonflame, and Roseshade all meowed in unison.

This must be Darkpaw, Sunpaw, and Scorpionpaw's warrior ceremonies!

"Would you wield your claws in battle for them?"

"They are unsheathed ready to meet the pelts of their enemies"

"Would you defend them if they were wounded in battle?"

"We stand ready at their backs hoping that the world may never overtake us"

" And after a victorious battle would you share tongues with your clanmates and tell them of the victory?"

"We would be the firsts to lead the battle patrol in a victory yowl so that our ancestors may purr with pride at our victory"

"With those words our ancestors have spoken, sunpaw come forward"

Father leapt from the sandstone to stand in front of the excited apprentice.

"Sunpaw from now on you will be known as Sunstone, the winds and starclan praise your endurance and strength and welcome you among our ranks as a warrior of Desertclan"

The gray tabby leader rested his muzzle on the newly named Sunstone's head as the new warrior gave the leader's shoulder a lick"

"Scorpionpaw, from now on you will be known as Scorpiontail, the winds and Starclan praise your speed and quick thinking and welcome you among our ranks as a warrior of desertclan"

The young warrior licked his leader's shoulder as the powerful tom laid his muzzle on his head.

"Darkpaw, from now on you will be known as Darkfall, the desert winds and Starclan praise your stealth and strength and welcome you among our ranks as a warrior of desertclan"

After repeating the same process as his den mates went through, he gazed at his leader with a look of newfound respect in his eyes.

"DARKFALL, SCORPIONTAIL, SUNSTONE, DARKFALL SCORPIONTAIL,SUNSTONE!"

To hear the clans shouting was almost deafening.

As soon as the chanting stopped Adderstar continued with yet another ceremony,  
Hawkkit feared that this was going to take forever.

The next ceremony the she-kit and her littermates watched on with jealousy and awe, their friends coyotekit,Antkit, and Berrykit were becoming apprenticed.

Coyotepaw was apprenticed to Sandtail, Antkit was apprenticed to Petalflight, and Berrykit was apprenticed to Poppyfoot.

"Don't worry Runts we will teach you the hunting crouch, when you are apprentices of course!"

The ever so snotty Antpaw padded to the apprentice tunnel to what i would assume claim a nest.

"Don't worry about Antkit, she likes to tease you guys because she is jealous of you being the leaders kits, but she means well i'm sure!" berrypaw flicked our ears in a playful yet somehow reassuring. After wrestling one more time with the new apprentice he was to snake-kits utter disappointment called away by his mentor whom were waiting with his littermates to begin the tour and endurance training she had heard so much about.

She decided to wander about while her father spoke to the newly made warriors informing them about their vigil.

"One day that will be you getting your apprentice name" the kit jumped to see quail-feather the clan's most despised warrior, she didn't know why he was hated. She just knew she shouldn't talk to him.

"Thats a day i look forward to everyday!" she practically jumped with anticipation at the thought of her apprentice ceremony.

The mottled tom sat next to her and groomed her dark brown ears.

"Quailfeather you shouldn't be around the leader's kit. You were lucky he even let you in the clan."

The ancient elder Fadingmist shoved through me and quailfeather and acted as a barricade as if to protect me from a tom who did nothing wrong.

"I… i apologize Fadingmist i was just trying to make conversation." with eyes void of any emotion he got up and padded to the fresh kill pile.

"Well you want to make conversation do it with someone else!" she yowled at him.

"Are you alright lovely?" she held me close with one old gray paw and began to groom me,

"Yes we were just talking" i blinked innocently up at the old she cat.

"Well you shouldn't be his name brings bad luck on our clan and way of life, i don't see why you father, my son by the way, doesn't just kill him" she shorts with distaste as she she made eye contact with the tom.

"And just what are you looking at mange-pelt?!"

He quickly averted his sad gaze "yeah that's what i thought that no good dirty-"

"Fadingmist why is his name bad? It seems ok" 'he seems alright'

"The name 'feather' is a banned name, because of our customs, all three clans know he caused the great drought just by existing!" her lips drew back in a snarl that revealed old and cracked fangs.

"Fadingmist that's enough" the other elder ashwind a battle scarred grey tom with a lame tail came trudging over.

" young kit the reason his name has feather in it is because of his mother, who was a rogue she had a forbidden relationship with, well with me and she died taking our son to the clan were she believed he would live a somewhat safer life. He named himself quail-feather to honor her memory"

She nodded and scampered off to avoid to listening to the story about the great drought.. Again.

It was basically a time where it didn't rain for a full year and a half and we had to rely on Bushclan to let us drink out of one of their many rivers.

"Hey Hawk-kit, mom and dad said they have a surprise for us! We just have to go to the big sycamore tree in the middle on the territory and wait until sundown"

Ravenkit whispered to me, with no explanation she made a motion for me to follow her to the most secluded area of the camp, right behind the tall tree.

We somehow made it to the sycamore without any incidents to our knowledge, i became a bit worried when i noticed the big and sharp looking red rocks that surround the base of the tree.

"Alright we can surprise them by climbing this tree and jumping on them when they get here with Snakekit!" she climbed easily up the tree as if she was a Bushclan kit, if you ask me it was almost too easy.

"Well come on! You won't get the surprise if a coyote eats you!" that would scare any kit to climb, with some trouble i made it up the tree.

"Come on i know a good branch we can sit on to wait for them!" she balanced amazingly on the branch and waited for me.

"Good thinking Ravenkit they won't even see us we will definitely catch them by surprise since we are hidden by the leaves" i let out a purr of amusement but stopped short when i noticed my sister looking at me with a emotion i have only seen once. Malice.

"Im sick of you Hawkkit you want to why? Everyone treats you like you are made of stars while me and snakekit have to fend for ourselves. You know they only like you because they only feel bad right? Mama told me herself. She wishes you were as beautiful as me and as smart as Snakekit, but no you were meant to be a brute a filthy brute that no one should ever have to see"

I just froze unable to move or speak. Where did all this come from?

"And i believe i can arrange that. Good bye..false sister" it all happened so fast, she shoved me off the branch and i hit the sharp looking rocks below. The last thing i heard before i gave into the dizzying blackness was my mother screaming my name.

-End Hawkkits pov-

-Ravenkit-

'There it is done we are one step closer' the voice whispered to the dark grey she kit.

The young kit watched her mother frantically lick her kit trying to get my sister to wake up.

"Ravenkit get down from there this instant!" father yowled up to me.

Sorrelcreek gently took Hawkkit away from my mother while she leaned on my father for support.

Back at the camp i was ushered into the nursery while Sorrelcreek took Hawkkit to see Brightfrost,

'I doubt she will survive,that fall would simply injure a full grown warrior,just think about what it will do to your sister' the voice cooed. The beautiful she-kit felt a twinge of pride at what she had done, from what the voice had told her she was the one to save the clans and make them strong again all she needed to do was eliminate my sister.

"Palmheart i know you just want to be with Hawkkit in her time of dire need but your other kits need you too.

"Mama what happened to Hawkkit? Why is she bleeding? Why do you look scared" Snakekit my poor brother, always so innocent so determined to bad you will never learn the truth.

Mother reluctantly nodded and hesitated before walking and curling around me and my brother protectively.

"Mother you never answered my question" Snakekit mewled loudly "hush little one Hawkkit just had a small accident that's all" she smoothed his pelt with her tail.

Moorshadow curled protectively around her kits with her eyes filled with worry as she looked at mother, mother simply nodded and they went to sleep.

I smiled to myself at the thought of how they can be so oblivious.

-Brightfrost-

"Quick put her on one of the nests, Cactustail get me a good amount of cobwebs and mix a poultice we need to save her from infection" so far my brothers youngest kit's head stopped bleeding and was showing signs of scabbing but from what i learned from years of being a medicine cat, wounds can be unpredictable.

It seemed like moons had passed when my apprentice Cactustail had came back with the cobwebs and poultice.

"Good now wrap it around her face but not too tight" my apprentice rolled his eyes and did as commanded.

"Ok she is stable for now, tell Adderstar she will have to stay in the medicine den until she wakes" the tom nodded and padded out immediately, letting out a relieved sigh i had not realized i had been holding, i carefully curled myself around the young kit praying to starclan for some sort of miracle.

The brown medicine cat returned and gave me a nod of confirmation, that is all i need for tonight. 

-end-

Here are the updated allegiances

DesertClan 

Leader: Adderstar:Grey tabby tom with sharp amber eyes 

Deputy: Sorrelcreek- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Brightfrost- white mollie with light grey almost silver patches  
Apprentice: Cactustail- pale brown tom with a ginger tail and spiky fur

Warriors:

Oakstorm- reddish brown tom with orange eyes

Morningmist- cream colored tabby she-cat with amber eyes 

Sandtail: sandy colored tom with long fur and green eyes  
Apprentice- Coyotepaw  
Goldenwhisker- golden she cat with a white chest and underbelly

Palesand: sandy coloured tom

Pumastripe- Big muscular dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes 

Copperstrike- tall ginger tom with a white belly and piercing amber eyes

Dappleheart - light brown she-cat with small brown flecks and a bobtail

Roseshade- A creamy soft brown colored tortoiseshell mollie with bright green eyes

Amberdawn- golden tabby she-cat with white flecks and sunset colored eyes

Spottedwish- dusty brown tom with ginger flecks

Poppyfoot- black tom with brown paws

Apprentice- Berrypaw

Quailfeather- mottled grey and brown tom

Spiderfur- brown tom with odd black legs and orange eyes

Cloudbreeze- grey she cat with white paws and belly

Petalflight-golden she cat with cream patches and mossy green eyes  
Apprentice- Antpaw

Scorpiontail-light ginger tom with dark ginger rings on his tail

Sunstone-bright ginger tom with blue eyes and grey paws

Duskfall-dark brown tom with black ears and green eyes

Apprentices:  
Antpaw-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Coyotepaw-light brown tom with a ginger spot above his nose

Berrypaw- ginger tom with black flecks

Queens:

Palmheart- dust brown she cat with white paws with green eyes (mother to iguanastar's kits:  
Hawkkit- reddish-brown she-kit with Amber eyes and white paws, Snakekit-Gray tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes, Ravenkit- dark grey she-kit with green eyes and a lighter grey tail.

Moorshadow- Golden she-cat with a mossy green gaze. Mother to Pumastripe's kits:

Leopardkit-golden she-kit with black spots black paws and tail tip mossy green eyes, Sparrowkit- black tom with golden brown chest and tail tip light green eyes, Squrrielkit- ginger she-kit with white paws and tail tip blue eyes

Elders:

Fadingmist- old grey mollie with blind green eyes

Ashwind- dusty grey tom with a battle scar covered pelt. Retired early due to a battle with a coyote that rendered his tail useless

Bushclan:

Leader:

Sagestar-dark tabby she-cat with green eyes 

Deputy:Beetlepounce- black tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Silentsong- dark brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Ivyfrost-white she-cat with blue eyes and a cream muzzle

Warriors: 

Deersplash- cream colored she cat with blue eyes and brown patches  
Apprentice- Applepaw

Crowtalon- black tom with orange eyes 

Waterflower- blue grey she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice- Willowpaw 

Spiderstrike- Black long legged tom with amber eyes

Fallenbranch- brown and ginger tabby tom with a long tail and blue eyes

Apprentice- Logpaw

Honeydawn- ginger and brown tabby she cat with mossy green eyes  
Apprentice- Rowanpaw

Frostheart- silver dappled long haired she-cat with green eyes

Stormrunner- blue grey tom with a silver underbelly and muzzle

Windstride- grey tom with black splotches and orange eyes 

Rainfern- light grey tabby she cat with dark green eyes

Lionshadow-golden tabby tom with ginger stripes and pale green eyes

Gingersplash- white she-cat with ginger splotches and a ginger striped tail, blue eyes.

Thornwhisker-golden-brown tabby tom with leaf green eyes and short whiskers  
Apprentice-Eaglepaw

Sweetblossom- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a soft muzzle

Briarfrost- black and tan mollie with tiny white flecks and blue eyes

Swiftstorm- black tom with two back white feet and amber eyes

Leafmoon- brownish red dappled she cat with amber eyes

Wolffang-handsome light brown tabby tom with a white belly and chest and striking amber eyes

Echocloud-silver she-cat with white stripes and mint green eyes

Clovertail- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a long tail.

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw-ginger tom with grey paws and belly blue eyes

Logpaw- ginger she-kit with small brown flecks and orange eyes

Applepaw- cream colored tom with grey splotches and blue eyes

Rowanpaw- red tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Willowpaw-silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Firepaw-Golden brown tabby she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Queens:

Brackenmist- light brown tabby she cat mother to Stormrunner's kit:

Mistkit: a grey she-kit with long legs and a stumpy tail yellow eyes

Blackstream- black she-cat with a ginger flash on her chest and green eyes, mother to beetlepounce's kits:

Streamkit- black she-kit with blue green eyes  
Shadekit-black tom with gray paws and amber eyes 

Elders:

Redpetal- dark ginger she cat with light ginger paws 

Silverash- silver tom with dark grey belly and barely visible tabby stripes

Dustfeather- dusty brown colored tom blind in one eye

Valleyclan:

Leader: Sheepstar- long white furred tom

Deputy: Cinderfern- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green and amber eyes 

Medicine cat: Whiskerstone- grey tom with skinny whiskers and amber eyes

Warriors:

Cherryfrost- red tabby she cat with white paws and chest with ice blue eyes 

Lizardfang- cream tabby tom with a brown muzzle and a long tooth sticking out (amber) 

Creamshade- sleek dark brown tom with cream colored paws and tail (orange)

Violetflower- Blue grey she-cat with striking green eyes 

Badgerstep- black tom with a stumpy tail,and a white belly, chest, and paws

Pebblestep- gray tabby tom with brown tabby stripes (amber) 

Mallowtuft- ginger she-cat with white patches of fur  
Apprentice- Buzzardpaw

Lynxheart- brown tabby tom with black tufted ears

Cedarclaw- black she cat with white splotches and brown paws

Russetmist- reddish brown she cat with stripes that look like they are fading 

Pineheart- Reddish brown tom (green)

Quailwing- grey tabby she cat with a brown underbelly and paws (green eyes)

Mintshade- grey and silver tom with black patches and green eyes

Bluemist- blue grey tom with silver paws and tail

Emberstorm- large ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Robinclaw- brown she-cat with green eyes

Boulderpelt-light grey tom with orange eyes

Kestrelheart ginger she-cat with black patch on her eye with amber eyes

Queens:  
Mossflower- pale gray she cat with orange eyes mother to sheepstar's kits:

Patchkit-tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes, snowkit- Long haired white she-kit with amber eyes, Foxkit- Ginger tom with black paws.

Apprentices:  
Buzzardpaw-ginger tom with cream splotches, black ears and amber eyes. 

Oh my gosh that was 15 pages long 15 PAGES that is a new record, i hope you weren't too bored with all the words and dialogue!

QOTD: What do you think of the story so far?

My answer: i feel like i am rushing things a bit, but i really wanted to get this chapter out there i have been working on it for HOURS.

Please review!

-oshawott


	4. Chapter 4 the feeling of death

Hey guy i just wanted to thank Tawnypelt37 for favoriting AND following! And adding me as a favorite author! Even if it was out of sympathy i still thank you and it made me EXTREMELY happy!

I write when i have time so whenever my stories get updated they get updated so please be patient! :3

See previous chapters for disclaimer  
-

Cold. then hot. Then cold once more.

Brightfrost was at her wits end. The kit was just fading in and out of life all day for a week , the silver medicine cat had done all she could, but it was all up to starclan now whether the kit lives to be a brute or dies never to experience a single battle.

"ITS HIS FAULT" Brightfrost groaned inwardly 'why can't mother just stop with her tantrums?'

"It is because of him Hawk-kit is not going to recover we should all band together and drive him away!" the elder Fadingmist yowled from atop the sandstone. A place where she shouldn't be.

Murmurs of consideration rang out across camp while Copperstrike and Pumastripe held down a scared and confused Quailfeather.

"Chase him out?! No we should slaughter him right where he stands! Turn his pelt into kit bedding!"

Palesand and Coyotepaw unsheathed their claws preparing to rip the warrior to shreds,

Brightfrost had to act quickly to prevent anymore grief.

"We don't know that he caused Hawk-kits injury!"

The clan shifted their gazes to face her she wasted no time.

"You all blame Quailfeather but from what i have inspected of the kits injury and the place of the accident it would seem like she was pushed"

The clan howled in rage

"HE PUSHED HER"

"HE LURED A KIT OUT OF CAMP"

"KILL HIM AND STRING HIS ENTRAILS THROUGHOUT THE CAMP!"

"Let me finish. During the time of the incident Quailfeather was with me in the medicine den sorting herbs Quailfeather is innocent, and even if he wasn't you all especially some elder are not in any position to give any punishment. That is for Adderstar to do"

The clan reluctantly nodded and Copperstrike And Pumastripe released their captive who then slinked into the medicine den.

"Why did you defend him? We could have chased him out for good" the medicine cat rolled her eyes "All of the clan are my kits and i know when they are innocent" blocking out the words of her angry mother she quickly padded to the fresh kill pile and snatched up a shrew and went to the medicine den.

"Brightfrost she isn't breathing!" Quailfeather's soft but frantic voice sounded out breaking the melancholy silence. Leaving her shrew half eaten she rushed over to the dark brown kit to find her chillingly cold and lifeless.

"How are we going to explain this to Palmheart? She lost one kit in a previous litter how will she deal with this loss?"

His eyes held a deep sadness as he gazed upon the leaders now deceased kit, her kin's young kit.

"I was hoping to one day mentor her. She held great promise" the tom touched his nose to the kit's head

"I will tell the clan, you go into the nesting area and rest" she gently picked up her brothers kit and sadly padded out with her tail dragging in the dust and ears held back 'i failed…'

There were shocked gasps when she set the kit down in the middle of camp

"I'm afraid Hawk-kit is in the paws of starclan, may they receive her spirit with great honor"

As if things couldn't get worseAdderstar, Palmheart, and Sorrelcreek got back from hunting

"NO!" The queen dropped her thrush and field mice and ran toward her kit with great speed.

"NOT YOU TOO...please..not you too" the queen buried her nose into her daughters fur and let out a wail of grief that would have shook all the leaves off of the center tree.

With eyes darkened with grief Adderstar leaped up onto the sandstone

"Let all cats Old enough to run the desert field gather to hear my words"

Cats surrounded the dead kitten and solemnly listened to their leader

"I fear my worst dreams have come true. Yet another one of my kits have been taken into the paws of starclan all but too soon. May her death be a lesson to us all whatever that lesson may teach"

The grey tabby tom gently made his way down the sandstone and gently curled around his kit

"In this light"

"We weep"

The clan started the words to send the kit off to her starry home with empty eyes

"And all of us"

"We grieve"

"And for ourselves"

"We take our leave"

The clan dispersed not daring to talk to themselves during this tragic moment

The medicine cat crouched beside her brother and soothingly whispered in his ear "i'll do all the preparation you get some rest stars know you need it i'll wake you up when it is time"

The tabby leader acknowledged her words with a flick of his tail  
And padded to his mate  
Who looked empty and never moved from her crouching position

"I know it's hard now love, but our other kits need you to be strong for all of us" he murmured to his mate as they slowly padded to the nursery.

"Cactustail tell Silentsong that we need rosemary and thyme we are dangerously low"

She orderd her apprentice without even looking up from her duties, carefully placing each small leaf on her pelt she lost track of time and before she knew it she smelt the sweet scent of the Bushclan medicine cat.

"Bushclan send their condolences" that's all the brown she cat could say at this point. They both quickly got to work, by sundown the body of the deceased was ready.

The brown she-cat nodded to her friend medicine cat and took her leave murmuring condolences.

Brightfrost and Cactustail managed to heave the kit onto their back.

"My clan it is time to bury our fallen young, may she have swift running in starclan"

Her brother led the patrol to the northernmost border to a small oasis where the water shines with the moon's grace.

Palmheart snarled at anyone who tried to help her dig her kits grave.  
"I will do it myself! None of you hot-brains can do it right!"

She took her daughter's corpse to the east side of the pools, to bury it where she buried Foxkit the son that died as soon as he entered the world.

The Broken queen gently patted the ground with her forepaw, it must not be easy, losing two kits before they even become warriors.

"Let us withdraw back to our camp may the stars guide my kit home"

His eyes were hollow matching his mates dark eyes.

-time skip-

-Hawk-kit-

Ever wonder what death felt like? I'll tell you, It feels like absolutely nothing.

'Why did she do this? What did she mean by it? That was a dumb question'

"Hawkkit you have died too soon" i didn't know where i was, there were no stars just, Heavy fog.

"Do you know where you are?"

Her hackles rose "of course i don't! I just died and i'm obviously not in starclan!"

When did i get so snappy?

"You just answered my question, you are not in starclan. You are in the void, a place where warriors of old who had died or faded away go to rest"

Well that answers that i guess.

"Who are you? Why am i here?"

"Just call me thorn young one. As for why you are here we have all decided you have died too soon, we are sending you back."

"We?"

"No time for questions! You have limited time to go back!"

Before i could annoy thorn with more questions i was blinded by a bright warm light

Dirt was everywhere! In my ears, my eyes and i smelt like herbs-'by the moons i was dead! I really was dead!'

Trying not to panic the kit dug her way out of the grave.

'Okay where am i now?' all she could figure out by her surroundings was that she was near water.

She headed towards some strange dens. For and least two and a half moons she wandered dodging what the kittypet honey called 'twolegs' or 'housefolk' dodging the alleycats and begging for scraps from kittypets, she came across a large body of water surrounded by forests and a moor, a moor huh? I wonder how Moorshadow is doing, most of all i wonder how my mother is doing. 'Do they miss me? What is Snakekit doing?' her heart clenched tightly when she wondered about Quailfeather.

She wandered past a tattered looking old twoleg den with herbs like what Brightfrost has in her den.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when a group of cats surrounded me,

"What are you doing on thunderclan territory kit?"

'Thunderclan? I guess the stories are true there are other clans'

"Im weary and lost, my name is Hawk-kit"

"That's a clan name but you don't smell like any clan i know"

"Because our clans never met. i'm from Desertclan"

"Its getting late come with us we will take you back to our camp" a tortoiseshell she cat guided her with her tail. 'My head hurts so badly'

"Are you okay?"

"I need a medicine cat.." i felt dizzy so i heavily leaned onto the foreign she cat for support.

"Thornclaw go get Alderheart tell him we have a kit in need"

"Yes blossomfall"

A golden brown tabby padded off into the brush,

"Come lets lay here and wait you are in no condition to be moved right now"

She layed on her side and i curled up listening to her rhythmic purrs. What felt like hours went by until i saw a short furred ginger tom with a white tail-tip quickly pad over to me.

"I'll take it from here" he sounded a bit nervous, not at all as confident as Brightfrost or Cactustail, maybe he is new?

He smeared some gross smelling stuff on my head wound and the tom known as Thornclaw plopped some wet moss in front of my nose.

"Drink" the strange tom ordered and i was all but too quick to obey, enjoying the refreshing fresh tasting water.

"Okay it's safe to move her now, after you get her to the nursery bramblestar said to continue the patrol.

Blossomfall supported me as we walked towards their camp.

I was blown away by the sight to say the least.

"Here is the nursery, there are no nursing queens right now but daisy will take amazing care of you" she licked my ear in a reassuring way, like Palmheart did. how much did my death impact her? I shook the thoughts away and slunk into the bramble and thorn den.

"Hello?" i squeaked! I never squeak!

"Hi little one i'm daisy, bramblestar told me you were coming. Follow me to our nest"

I followed the cream colored she-cat to one corner of the warm den.

"What is your name?" she sat down and started grooming the dirt out of my fur

"Hawk-kit, i'm from Desertclan"

"Daisy, may i speak to the kit alone for a few minutes?" a large dark brown tabby tom shouldered his way through the entrance

"Yes bramblestar" she nodded towards me and went to fetch fresh kill.

"You say you can from a distant clan called Desertclan?"

'YES I ALREADY EXPLAINED IT ABOUT A MILLION TIMES'

I decided that would be a bit too much so i went another route,

"Yes My parents are Palmheart and Adderstar"

"Ah a leader's kit then, how did you end up so far from your parents?"

I told him everything, from Ravenkit to me digging myself out of my grave somehow.

"Im in disbelief how can something like that happen? You just… crawled out?"

The tabby shook his striped head and focused his amber eyes onto me studying my pelt

"I guess i have to believe it since dirt became your second pelt"

He added twitching his whiskers in amusement i simply flicked my tail tip.

"You may stay here and train with us, what you may do after is up to you"

The tom stood up and beckoned me to follow him out, the earth felt so weird under my paws.

He leaped onto the highrock much like her father did back home.

"Let all cats old enough to gather their own prey join here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting"

The clan gathered around

"As you may have heard, one of our patrols have encountered a wounded kit claiming she was from a distant clan named Desertclan. She has told me of how she got separated from them and i am in disbelief. But i have made a decision. She will train with us and become a member of thunderclan"

She could almost feel the unease prickling from each of the clan members pelts.

"How do we know we can trust her?"

"What if she is spying for dark-tail?"

She saw a lithe muscular ginger tom stiffen with anger and a pale tortoiseshell smooth the fur along his spine with her tail.

"Then she will be dealt with accordingly. As for trust when she becomes apprenticed and the becomes a warrior she will have the choice to remain here or return to her birth clan"

That didn't ease anyone.

"For those who doubt me, look at this kit. She is clearly wounded and looks to be around 3 or 4 moons, doesn't the warrior code tell us never to neglect a kit in pain or danger even if it is from another clan? Why should Hawk-kit be different?"

A cream colored warrior with a stumpy tail flicked his ears obviously uncomfortable with something.

Murmurs of agreement broke out

"Since that is agreed upon, daisy will be the one to care for her in the nursery. Squrrielflight, incase if her family IS looking for her increase patrols for the next three moons"

A ginger she-cat with a single white paw nodded to her leader

"Now all of this is agreed upon i call this meeting to a close, Sparkpelt will show you around. Welcome to thunderclan Hawk-kit"

The crowd dispersed and a dark she cat with green eyes padded towards me "hi i'm sparkpelt i'll be showing you around! Follow me!"

She showed me everything and introduced me to the apprentices and the other two medicine cats, at first i was shocked that there was three but we moved on before i could ask questions.

After the tour was over and i got food in my belly i curled up in my nest that i shared with daisy and settled into a restless sleep.

Please don't throw tomatoes at me!

As the disembodied voice said to Ravenkit last chapter that the fall would be enough to injure a warrior but it is deadly to a kit, thus Hawk-kit died,

My original idea was to have her wake up a week after her incident and still be in Desertclan and eventually be mentored by a clanmate, but last minute thinking made me want to try out this idea instead

Tell me what you think!

Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5 dreams

Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you again to Tawnypelt37 and everyone else who favorited and followed my story! I thought about it really hard and so i came to a decision. Instead of waiting for the next book in the new arc to come out i really need to update and fix my stories especially memoirs of a khajiit.

So sorry for the wait i have been playing morrowind and even for a game that came out in 2002, it is such a good game! Anyways if any of you are into the elder scrolls series please tell me what i need to fix on this story and my skyrim fanfic.

Sorry one more thing before i start. I got my laptop to start working again :D but some of the keys are stuck and i usually don't notice until i look over the chapter myself so work with me here i'm trying!

"It has been half a moon since the Desertclan kit has arrived,but she still will not tell us her true story. Tawnypelt i know she is a spy i just know it!" a russet colored tom hissed to his mate who in turn slapped him lightly with her tail.

"Rowanstar. She is just a kit what harm can she do?" the pale tortoiseshell she-cat twitched her whiskers in annoyance.

"Remember Violetpaw?" the tom hissed again, Hawk-kit didn't hear the rest she is learning how to tune them out.

The brown and white she-kit was sitting in front of the nursery nibbling at a shrew.

'I guess i somewhat know what Quailfeather felt' she didn't want to think of Desertclan anymore  
It saddens her to think of her kin.

"Are you alright?" i looked up at the black tom

"I just can't believe your clanmates think i'm a spy. A somewhat injured 4 and a half moon old kit who wandered for two moons is possibly a spy." she was genuinely confused she looked up at the apprentice and saw warmth in his eyes.

"They will always be wary just pay it no mind" he rested his tail on my shoulder and continued,

"My father snowbush is half kittypet because of his father cloudtail" he was doing his best to reassure me and at least was trying to be welcome.

"But no one in the clan dares to speak out against his heritage because of who cloudtail is related to" i bugged the elders in this clan enough to get them to tell me stories while i help leafpool tend to them.

"Maybe. Anyways i wanted to show you the hunting crouch, you can even tell me about what your clan was like" i nodded and began to mimic his movements, tail not dragging on the ground and distribute my weight throughout my body and not just on my hind legs.

"Where should i start? Oh yeah! In my clan the leader wears the feathers of the bird he or she kills when they first become leader. It is said to give them guidance and have them be closer to our ancestors. They are even buried with the feathers as a sign of respect" he looked interested in what i had to say. Maybe he can be my friend.

"What is training like? I know you are too young to be an apprentice but other apprentices must tell you stuff" he is right Sunpaw or Sunstone and Scorpiontail complained about running along the borders before any other training could take place.

"Well apprentices have to run through the entire territory three times to build up endurance and stamina. And the assessment is all the apprentices have to locate a coyote and either kill it, or run it off the territory"

After getting the crouch somewhat right i talked to this apprentice until sunhigh explaining to him what a coyote was.

"Larkpaw! We have hunting duty!" a dark cream she-cat shouted from the camp entrance.

"Sorry that is my mentor rosepetal calling i'll see you later Hawk-kit" he quickly touched my nose with his and ran off to catch up with his mentor.

"Seems like someone likes you" daisy joked her whiskers twitched with amusement.

The she-kit rolled her amber eyes "no i think he is just being friendly. Even if he was interested i'm not i have more important things to do than fawn over a tom." that might have sounded rude but i am beginning to notice that ever since i hit my head i am not the best when it comes to talking.

"One day you may change your mind so don't push him away too quickly" she went to the elders den and shared tongues with millie.

Finishing with my shrew i made my way to the medicine cat's den.

"Hi Leafpool, Jayfeather, and Alderheart is there anything i can help with today?"

Leafpool greeted me with a swish of her tail and jayfeather glared at me with unseeing eyes.

Before anyone could speak Jayfeather growled "you can help by not being a thorn in my-" leafpool cuffed his ears before he could finish although the kit knew what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry Hawkkit tonight is the half moon so we have to get ready and make sure every leaf, flower, and berry is where it is supposed to be."

The Desertclan kit cocked her head to the side "there is a gathering tonight?"  
Jayfeather lashed his tail in annoyance while Leafpool and Alderheart purred with amusement.

"Of a sort yes there is a gathering that only medicine cats can attend" Alderheart explained with amusement in his eyes.

"Are all of you going? What if someone gets hurt?"

Jayfeather spoke in a softer yet still grumpy voice,

" if we do all go together Brightheart and Cinderheart know a good bit about healing. So you will be fine"

The she-kit nodded and was able to help them sort herbs and to her dismay, deal with Graystripe and purdy's ticks.

It was close to sundown when the healers dismissed me.

"Hi young one how was your day?" Daisy always asks me that before we slept, i told her about the gossip i heard about me and that i had helped the medicine cats again.

After a lecture about how petty gossip is a waste of time i finally closed my eyes and settled into a dreamless sleep.

-At the moonpool-

Everybody but Puddleshine was present.

"Guess we shouldn't be surprised that darktail wouldn't let him attend. if i didn't know better i would say that he has intention to destroy from within." kestrelflight huffed as he drew a paw over his ears.

"I think we could all guess that kestrelflight. Makes me nervous for what the future holds for us" mothwing twitched her ears.

Alderheart felt his stomach twist but nodded in agreement as did his fellow medicine cats.

"Lets hurry this up we are wasting moonlight!" jayfeather snapped and slipped his paws into the ancient paw prints and touched his nose to the water , the other medicine cats followed.

-Leafpool's dream-

The next time Leafpool 'opened' her eyes she recognized starclan but something was different and that made her uneasy.

"You of all cats should know not to be scared of speaking to your ancestors"

The tabby whipped around to meet an orange gaze.

"I don't recognise your scent. Who are you?" the tabby medicine cat felt icy claws grip her belly but she couldn't tell why.

"You are right to be wary, for i do not walk your skies" the mysterious starclan cat spoke.

"Then why are speaking to me?" whatever apprehension she felt was now replaced with curiosity.

"I am speaking to you because you have a cat in your clan that should be among her true clanmates."

Leafpool's ears perked as she realized she knew what he was talking about.

"Twigpaw?" the tom she now could clearly see rolled his eyes.

"No i am talking about Hawk-kit" Of course! How could she be so mouse-brained!

"But i still don't know who i'm speaking to, what do you have to tell me about Hawk-kit?"

The tom took in a deep breath and his stare became icy.

"I am Sootstar. I lead Desertclan in its early days. And what i have to tell you about Hawk-kit is, after she becomes a warrior you have to get her to go back to Desertclan."

"But if she left on her own accord why should we send her back?"

The thunderclan medicine cat met the old leaders gaze.

"A prophecy has been passed through generations of the three clans. A prophecy that calls for blood and treachery. Whether Hawk-kit will be the savior or be the harbinger of doom i cannot tell. All i know is that she must return."

prophecies. The she-cat inwardly sighed "and what is this prophecy?"

"When the hawks talons turns to thorns and the raven turns to mist, time will be short and the sands will run red. But something went wrong with the prophecy and now something new has revealed itself, she is greatly needed. Before we go Leafpool i must ask of you never speak a word of this to anyone except Bramblestar"

Before she could ask any questions her dream ended.

Jayfeather had a look of apprehension on his face and Alderheart looked more nervous than usual. She didn't need words to tell her that they may have heard the same thing Sootstar told her.

-At the same time as leafpool was dreaming-

It was killing him. He knew something was wrong and it was killing him.

Adderstar was seeking council with starclan while Sorrelcreek took the clan to the half moon gathering. He hasn't been the same since the death of his young daughter.

Instead of an open field he was greeted by a lush forest clearing with tall starlit trees.

A grey she-cat approached him her pelt brushing the leaf fronds.

"I don't know why they let you dream of these skies nor do i want to attempt to" the grey she cat mumbled and lashed her tail

"Then why are you speaking to me? I wanted to see my kit!" the brute snapped and unsheathed his claws and lashed his tail angrily.

"Calm down you overgrown snake. My name is Yellowfang. But introductions aside, even if you talked to the ones who walk your skies you wouldn't see your kit."

She looked at him with almost an understanding gaze

"Are you saying she went somewhere else?" he stopped lashing his tail but he still had his claws out.

"No. im saying your daughter is alive" that did it, he lunged at her successfully pinning her down

"I AM NOT TO BE LIED TO, I SAW MY MATE BURY HER I SAW THE BODY!" he was beyond angry at the point.

"Let her go Adderstar. She speaks the truth. Your daughter lives" a golden she cat with amber eyes looked at him with a motherly affection as he releases the foreign starclan cat.

Goldenflower explained that she was brought back to life and was in Thunderclan.

"Don't believe us? Look.' she gestured to one of the mirror pools. He gazed into it and his heart wanted to jump out of his chest as he gazd at his daughter. She had her mother's build but his ears. The Desertclan leader gazed fondly at her sleeping form.

"I will send a patrol to fetch her immediately" hope flared through him at the prospect of seeing his daughter once again.

"Wait. i know how hard it is knowing your kit is growing up in another clan but you must wait. Until she is a warrior she will be presented with a choice that must be made."

He understood and reluctantly accepted.

"I can only hope she will make the right one" the tabby tom sighed and woke up as the moon started to fade.

'She is out there….' he ran faster than he thought he could as if the wind herself is carrying him. The very breath of nature was guiding him back to camp.

-end-

It took me two days to write this chapter even if it may not show. Well i am going to bed it is 1:24 in the morning as i am writing this so yeah goodnight i guess!

QOTD: who should Hawk-kits mentor be? since she has white and brown fur she should have a mentor that should teach her how to hide it effectively.

My answer: brightheart not only because she has white for nor just because i believe she needs another apprentice but i believe that she can teach her how to fight even with a head wound like hers. If that makes any type of sense at all

~zombie oshawott


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets

Hey i wanted to say thanks to lisilion9 for favoriting!

Oh and igf for some reason you haven't read shattered sky yet there will be spoilers! So

SPOILER ALERT!

See previous chapters or first chapter for disclaimer.  
-

"All cats old enough to gather their own prey join here beneath high rock for clan meeting!"  
Now? It barely dawn!

With a groan i got up careful not to step on Eaglekit who was twitching in his sleep.

"As you all may now the first battle with the 'kin' failed as windclan turned into cowards"

Growls of anger spread through the crowd

"Hawkkit come forward"

Yowls of protest bounced through the hollow

"Bramblestar, her kin might still be looking for her they might see us making her an apprentice of our clan as a threat! Our clan is injured enough" dovewing reasoned

"Its unlikely that they are still looking. It's been three moons since she has came to us and as fit in with our clan so without any further delay,"

The brown tabby leader jumped down from the rock and padded to Hawkkit.

"From this moment on you will be known as hawkpaw, your mentor will be birchfall

May he pass all his knowledge to you."

A light brown tabby tom padded to her and briefly touched noses with his new apprentice

"Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw!"

She new apprentice swept her eyes over the half hearted crowd and noticed leafpool look at her with a shine of pride and an unknown emotion in her eyes.

"Hey hawk it's about time you were apprenticed"

She purred at the sight of her best friend Larksong.

"I guess i will have to put up with sharing a den with Twigpaw"

"Oh and ill be showing you around the borders birchfall wanted to go hunting after"

The she-cat flicked her ear in confusion and licked her paw drawing it over her ears.

"Why can't he just take me hunting tomorrow?"

The tom shrugged his strong looking dark shoulders.

"I guess he just wants to get you ahead or something i didn't really ask why"

Hawkpaw snorted with dissatisfaction but followed the dark tom and her mentor without question.

"Hawkpaw you may recognize this place it is near the abandoned twoleg nest we found you at"

I gazed around and saw the familiar looking herbs 'Brightfrost… how does she feel right now? I wonder if any of them are thinking of me..'

"Hawkpaw are you listening?" my mentor twitched his whisker impatiently

"Im sorry birchfall i let my mind wander for a bit"

The light brown tom let out a sigh of irritation.

"That might be something we have to focus on during training"

Larksong rolled his honey colored eyes

"As birchfall was trying to say is that we shouldn't stick around here long darktails cats might be watching."

"The final border we are showing you is the border with windclan"

Birchfall spat the last words as if it was rancid prey.

"Cowards the lot of them, their actions had cost us the battle. Here we are, Windclan lives on moor so they feel as if they are closer to starclan"

Larkson lashed his tail with anger

"They run faster too. Probably how they escaped from battle with little wounds"  
Hawkpaw's mentor snorted in agreement then turned towards his apprentice.

"You look as if you want to run across the moor and back" he purred with amusement.

She eagerly nodded "i feel as if my legs are trying to move by themselves"

"Well then let's get that energy out before we attempt to hunt"

The dark brown kit was ahead of them before they could even start running.

'Its as if the wind is carrying me' she felt as if she could run forever, while Hawkpaw was running she did not notice the patrol of angry cats trying to keep pace with her.

"Stop! Get away from the border!" she was knocked off balance by a small grey she cat.

Larksong and Birchfall finally caught up, their chests heaving. "Leaftail why did Smokepaw attack my new apprentice?"

"She was too close and in case you didn't know onestar wants all the borders off limits to all outsiders" the dark tabby snapped "now get lost thunderclan kittypets!"the rest of the windclan patrol huffed with satisfaction and continued the patrol.

"I thinks thats enough for today Hawkpaw" birchfall rested his tail on my shoulders.

"But what about hunting?" the apprentice shook off her mentors tail.

"We will do that tomorrow or another day, but chasing after you wore Larksong and i out"

The she-cat noticed the dark tom was trying to control his breathing and look as calm as possible.

"Ok i guess but i look forward to hunting tomorrow!" i waved my tail excitedly"

"We will see Hawkpaw" we trailed back to the hollow.

"Hawkpaw want to share prey with me?" Larksong picked out a juicy looking wood pigeon and was looking at the apprentice with eager eyes.

"Sure why not"  
The two young cats laid down next to each other their pelts almost blended into a perfect mixture of brown and black and dug into the pigeon.

The young warrior and apprentice shared tongues until moonhigh and went off to separate dens.  
-Desertclan earlier that day-

-Snakekit-

Part of me was happy the other was filled with sorrow to know that Hawkkit wasn't going to be apprenticed with us. 'Hawkkit? Did starclan give you a mentor up there? Are you an apprentice now?'

"Ravenpaw i have consulted our ancestors and they have agreed to have Darkfall be your mentor. Darkfall i trust that you will teach Ravenpaw all there is for her to know"

The brown footed tom nodded and touched noses with my sister.

"Snakekit, from this moment on you will be known as Snakepaw. Snakepaw i have consulted our ancestors and they have agreed to let Brightfrost mentor you"

My breathing stopped for a moment 'what?! He can't be serious?!'

I breathed a sigh of relief to see the amusement in his eyes

"Just kidding! They have agreed to let Cloudbreeze mentor you. Cloudbreeze i trust that you will teach Snakepaw all there is for him to know." i felt a Strong rush of excitement and pride as they cheered me and my surviving sisters name.

'Don't worry Hawkkit or Hawkpaw i will make you proud to call me your brother!'

"One more thing. In honor of Hawkkit, if she were here her mentor would have been Quailfeather. Stand with pride Quailfeather."

The clan outcast stood with his chest puffed out in pride and happiness glimmering in his eyes despite the angry hisses aimed towards him. I had to admire him really no matter how bad a good majority of the clan treated him he remained loyal to his clan.

"Now Snakepaw and Ravenpaw i assume you know what is next. Endurance training and then you can clean out the elders den and the nursery"

I internally voiced my complaints

'But i just left the nursery why don't they just get the older apprentices to do it!'

"Yes mentor" Ravenpaw and i sigh

"Good now let's go" Darkfall and Cloudbreeze quickly padded to the camp entrance with us following closely behind.

"We want to test you two. Your father Adderstar although he was trained as a brute he had amazing and unmatched speed and balance. We want to see if either of you posses the same ability"

Ravenpaw flicked her ear and i nodded.

"Well then let's get started" they both took off at a great speed while ravenpaw and i trailed after them.

'How are we running so fast?'

After running the borders a total of four times we finally stopped.

-third person pov-

The gray tom halted beside his sister who looked as if she wasn't even out of breath none the less tired.

Cloudbreeze padded towards the two siblings.

"Good job you two while it doesn't either of you inherited your father's ability  
Ravenpaw you however inherited Fadingmist's endurance. While Snakepaw you were close. Your father was right to name you that. You will be an excellent hunter with my help of course"

She purred and licked her new apprentices ears.

"Ravenpaw, Cloudbreeze was right but your speed needs work. In you final warrior assessment in the far future if your speed falters even just a little the coyote will possibly kill you"

The gray tailed she cat looked angry at her mentors criticism for a moment but managed a nod and they walk to the oasis to the unclaimed territory to gather moss.

In the distance Snakepaw noticed the oasis of the dead.

"Cloudbreeze? Do you think we have time to visit my sister's grave today?"

His mentor lifted her head to the sky "if you hurry with the elders den i'll talk to Antpaws mentor about having her take over cleaning the nursery with Ravenpaw"

"Why can't i go?!" the gray apprentice growled at their mentors.

"Didn't think you wanted to. So do you want to go?" Darkfall asked his apprentice as they headed back from the territory.

"No but it would have been nice if you would have asked if i wanted to earlier" the apprentice huffed and lashed her tail.

"Just do the elders den alright?" her mentor sighed.

"I can not believe that starclan would have chosen that filth you call your son to mentor my sons daughter.i am glad she is dead so she wouldn't have to put up with such shame!"

Fading mist was on another rant, does she have anything else to do with her time?

"Fadingmist, the heat must have truly warped your mind."

No matter how hard the crazy elder Fadingmist tries to get under Ashwind's pelt he just brushes her off like she was dirt.

"We are here to change your nests" the apprentices mewed in unison.

"About time! I swear apprentices get lazier with every generation!" Fadingmist went into another rant about lazy apprentices, everyone tunes her out nowadays it's a little bit sad but what could the clans do about it?

Thy finally finished near the beginning of sundown.

A gray she-cat poked her head in the entrance to the elders den "Snakepaw you said that you wanted to visit your sister's grave" the gray tabby apprentice nodded

"Well now is the time make sure you bring an offering. I'll be waiting by the entrance"

The she-cat made her way to the entrance leaving her apprentice.

"Ashwind? Why do i have to bring an offering and what should i bring"

The elder shifted his position to look at the gray tom,

"It is said that an offering will appease the souls of the dead. So since it is your sister, bring her soul something that reminds you of her. Oh and since your brother Foxkit is buried not to far away bring him something as well."

'That makes sense' the tabby looked at the fresh kill pile and took out a feather of a thrush for the brother he never met and in the medicine den he chose a sweet smelling flower for his late sister."

"I'm glad Fadingmist didn't talk you to death. Well let's get going"

The tabby tom followed his mentor to the oasis his mind heavy with what if's.

'Oh sister if only i was more observant i could have stopped you from leaving the camp'

"We are here but something is wrong. Let me go in first." Cloudbreeze crouched down and silently stalked into the oasis.

"Snakepaw! You will want to see this!"

Quickly padding in following his mentors scent trail, he came to see his mentor sniffing a small open grave.

"It's your sister's grave but her body is gone." the apprentice looked confused

"Maybe my mother found a better spot and moved her?"

His mentor hissed at him

"No hot brain! Sorry but look closer"

He blinked and got a closer look

"What am i looking at mentor?

The dirt was inside the grave but no fur was found

"I see you have a lot to learn Snakepaw. The grave was dug from the inside and i slightly smell your sister's scent do you know what that means?"

The gray tabby tom's heart dropped to his stomach as he shook his head no.

"Your sister is alive Snakepaw! Come we have to tell Adderstar!" they raced back to camp at press-paw speed.

The crashed into Adderstar's tree-root den breathing heavily at their excitement.

"Adderstar Hawkkit's body is gone!" Cloudbreeze managed to breathe out.

"Yeah and her grave was dug out from the inside!"

The gray tabby leader laid his ears flat on his head

"Follow me deeper into my den, too many ears could be listening"

Adderstar beckoned them with his tail and they followed him deeper under the tree to an even more underground den.

"I already know what you have found" he mewed quietly unwilling to meet his son and his son's mentors eyes.

"How? And why did you keep this a secret to your clan? Your family?! Do you not see that even though Palmheart gave birth to another kit that she still weeps for her daughter? Why adderstar?"

"The night of the half-moon gathering the overwhelming feeling that something was wrong was too much so i went to the caverns"

"So that is why Sorrelcreek took us to the gathering.." Cloudbreeze mewed silently

"Yes. and in the dream i had two strange cats came to me their names were Yellowfang and Goldenflower. They claimed to hail from a clan called thunderclan. They told me that Hawkkit is safe and showed me to a puddle where i saw your sister in their nursery."

He explained with a look of pure guilt as he ran a massive gray paw over his ears.

"Ok but why did you not send a search party? Or at least tell you mourning mate and kits?"

Cloudbreeze's tail twitched in frustration.

"Oh cloudbreeze even when you were an apprentice you were always hard headed"

The leader sighed.

"The reason is starclan told me not to tell, the guilt eat away at me whenever i stare into my mates tired eyes. Please if anyone asks why you barreled into my den tell them you spotted a twoleg on our territory.

The two hesitantly nodded.

"Good. now please leave me"

The two got up as the leader ungraciously plopped down into his nest.

Mentor and apprentice looked at each other and knew that this will be a long apprenticeship.

-back in thunderclan-

It has been a half moon since her apprenticeship started and tonight will be her biggest mission yet. She was tasked with getting the riverclan hostages to safety and was walking along the border with ivypool,lionblaze,Alderheart, and Sparkpelt with a second patrol on another side of the border.

"Look! Across the thunderpath!" Lionblaze quietly hissed.

I was apprehensive thinking that it could be cats of Darktail's 'kin'

As they drew closer it was Violetpaw leading two shadowclan elders.

Both the old cats let out breaths of relief and plopped down beside Alderheart and the rest of the patrol.

Hawkpaw was still worried, they had to get through shadowclan territory.

Alderheart went to work on any of the wounds that the elders had, and Ivypool and i dropped one mouse in front of each elder.

After they gulped down their mice they were insisting that we head for thunderclan camp.

Alderheart ad the elders purred their thanks to Violetpaw  
'Violetpaw isn't so bad why was rowanstar so angry with her?' she shrugged off her thoughts and touched her nose to one of Violetpaw's ears in a friendly and grateful way.

'If this happened to Desertclan would i have been brave enough to do this for Fadingmist and Ashwind?' she was getting really tired of being distracted by her own thoughts.

Lionblaze alerted everyone quietly when he spotted two rouges hunting near some vole burrows.

Hawkpaw trailed behind keeping watch with Sparkpelt raised her ginger tail in alarm.

"Rouge patrol!" she hissed the dark brown apprentice darted her eyes around straining her eyes to see in the underbrush.

The former Desertclan she-cat noticed the clearing where Birchfall told her twolegs put up pelt dens during greenleaf.

Her hopes of getting to camp were ruined when the elder named Ratscar let out a hollow cough.

The apprentice froze on the spot 'what is wrong with you?! Get your act together you are the kit of Palmheart and Adderstar'

She shook her pelt and stayed behind with Lionblaze and Ratscar while the others escaped .

"Look at this loki, some clan cats too close for our liking" the a dirty and greasy silver tom taunted.

"We aren't looking for trouble we are just taking this apprentice out for her first night patrol" The golden tabby warrior gestured towards me with his tail.

"Well it's about her last! Loki let's teach these cats a lesson!"

The two toms sprang at us. Ivypool swiftly dodged a blow from roach and counter attacked him with well aimed slashes to his face and flank.

Lionblaze was dealing with loki. This kittypet looked as if he had never had a true fight in his life!

Hawkpaw charged and barreled into roach who flopped on his side.

Something washed through the dark brown she-cat as she slammed her forepaws against the rogues head and slashed at his belly.  
"Hawkpaw i got this go help Lionblaze"

I nodded and charged at the kittypet sliding under him and kicking him across the border.

"Wha-what?" the tom swayed on his feet before collapsing.

The tom Roach wriggled his way out of ivy pools claws and dragged loki's body into the pine forest.

"You did well but your battle skills need work."  
The apprentice twitches her whiskers at the warriors praise and they made their way to the hollow.

To the patrols relief the rest of them had indeed made it to camp.

"Go see Leafpool for that gash on your shoulder" Birchfall ordered his apprentice.

She hadn't even noticed her wounds in the heat of her skirmish.

Nonetheless she obeyed his order.

"Leafpool i'm back" she whispered loud enough for the brown tabby medicine cat to hear.

The she cat sniffed her shoulder wound.

"Whichever rogue did this to you must had some filthy claws there is the beginning of an infection but i can stop it especially this early"

She got marigold and horsetail and immediately went to work.

"There. I will tell you this unless you want a worse infection don't strain yourself take it easy tomorrow ok?" the apprentice nodded.

she left the medicine cat's den and bumped into Larksong.

'Does this tom follow me everywhere or something?'

He purred a greeting at her

"Hey Hawk,i heard about how well you did fighting the rogues at the border"

The black tom and the brown she cat sat in a secluded corner of the cat and shared tongues with each other. He put his tail over her shoulders and looked at her with soft eyes.

"You know looking at you in the moonlight makes you look even more beautiful"

'Surely he is only being friendly'

"T-thank you im speechless"

She felt her pelt grow hot as the made a nest together and spent the rest of the night with each other.

DesertClan

Leader: Adderstar:Grey tabby tom with sharp amber eyes

Deputy: Sorrelcreek- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Brightfrost- white mollie with light grey almost silver patches

Apprentice: Cactustail- pale brown tom with a ginger tail and spiky fur

Warriors:

Oakstorm- reddish brown tom with orange eyes

Morningmist- cream colored tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Sandtail: sandy colored tom with long fur and green eyes

Apprentice- Coyotepaw

Goldenwhisker- golden she cat with a white chest and underbelly

Palesand: sandy coloured tom

Pumastripe- Big muscular dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Copperstrike- tall ginger tom with a white belly and piercing amber eyes

Dappleheart - light brown she-cat with small brown flecks and a bobtail

Roseshade- A creamy soft brown colored tortoiseshell mollie with bright green eyes

Amberdawn- golden tabby she-cat with white flecks and sunset colored eyes

Spottedwish- dusty brown tom with ginger flecks

Poppyfoot- black tom with brown paws

Apprentice- Berrypaw

Quailfeather- mottled grey and brown tom

Spiderfur- brown tom with odd black legs and orange eyes

Cloudbreeze- grey she cat with white paws and belly

Petalflight-golden she cat with cream patches and mossy green eyes

Apprentice- Antpaw

Scorpiontail-light ginger tom with dark ginger rings on his tail

Sunstone-bright ginger tom with blue eyes and grey paws

Duskfall-dark brown tom with black ears and green eyes

Apprentices:

Antpaw-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Coyotepaw-light brown tom with a ginger spot above his nose

Berrypaw- ginger tom with black flecks

Ravenpaw- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes and a lighter grey tail.

Queens:

Palmheart- dust brown she cat with white paws with green eyes (mother to Adderstar's kit:

Streakkit- light ginger she-kit with amber eyes and barely visible stripes)

Moorshadow- Golden she-cat with a mossy green gaze. Mother to Pumastripe's kits:

Leopardkit-golden she-kit with black spots black paws and tail tip mossy green eyes, Sparrowkit- black tom with golden brown chest and tail tip light green eyes, Squrrielkit-

ginger she-kit with white paws and tail tip blue eyes

Elders:

Fadingmist- old grey mollie with blind green eyes

Ashwind- dusty grey tom with a battle scar covered pelt. Retired early due to a battle with a coyote that rendered his tail useless

Thunderclan:

Bramblestar: brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squrrielflight-ginger she cat with green eyes and one white paw

Medicine cats: leafpool- light brown tabby she cath with white paws and chest with amber eyes.

Jayfeather- blind grey tabby tom

Alderheart- short furred dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a white tipped tail.

Darktail's 'kin':

Leader: Darktail-A strong muscular tom, with white fur broken up with black spots around his eyes and a black tail.

Medicine cat: Puddleshine: brown tom with white splotches and light blue eyes.

Cats outside of the clans:  
Honey- cream she cat with dark cream paws (rogue oc)

Dagger- black she-cat with a brown belly chest and ears with amber eyes(kittypet turned rogue oc)

Toffee- cream tom with white paws, chest and belly. Light green eyes. (rogue oc)

Blueberry- Russian blue tom with dark blue eyes (kittypet turned rogue oc)

Chloe- skittish pale ginger striped tabby she cat with bright green eyes and a notched ear (kittypet oc)  
Thomas- Tall and muscular black tom with white paws,ears, and tail tip with blazing amber eyes. 

-end-

Yes i know that some people find it cringe worthy when people ship their oc's with actual canon characters. But this reason im making Hawksong possibly happen is because everyone in her clan minus her father brother and her brother's mentor knows she is alive right now.

QOTD: should i skip the final battle with Darktail and skip to Hawkpaw's warrior ceremony

Or do you want to see how she blends in with the canon clans?

My answer: if it would be longer and less plot holes sure. And it will let Hawksong not feel so rushed.

~zombie oshawott


	7. Chapter 7 of thorns and mists pt 1

Hey people sorry for the lack of updates! My internet went out and in order to do some stuff i had to go to ye old library. Bills, ugh.  
So anyways i have a very limited time on this computer so this chapter will be short and hope fully explain why this thorn is in Hawkpaw's side!

Enjoy!

It was three moons after darktails death and since Harestar became leader and skyclan was just trying to get re-settled.

Tonight was a night where thorn visited her to train her, but he never says why he chose her or anything. I guess you could say he is being a thorn in the young apprentices side.

The dark brown apprentice swiped at another misty apparition and as it faded away it re-appeared to her right flank and pressed down on her hard enough to where she felt intense pressure.

She kicked out with her back leg and swiped at it with her claws out making the apparition screech and dissapear into the fog surrounding the pines of the void.

She felt strong, powerful, and most of all battling came naturally to her. Hunting on the other hand? Not so much.

A bigger apparition came charging at her but this time she was ready, she lunged at its throat and bit into its throat and dragged it down where she momentarily let go and bit into its scruff and shook it until the apparition dropped and didn't get back up.

She took a defensive stance but relaxed a little when it was only thorn that appeared to her.

"You are truly a brute to be proud of young hawkpaw" he gave a rare smile of approval.

The she-cat apprentice nodded her head in thanks.

"Thorn, i have something to ask you."

The tom sighed and nodded, signaling her to continue.

"What do you have against mist? And why was i and my sister chosen for this?"

The tom pinned his ears against his head for a moment and looked at her again once he regained his guard.

"I assume you are familiar with the story of dune?" of course she was! Her tail stuck straight up

"Of course i do! He was the one who gathered all the roaming cats of the sands and forests after the twolegs were gone and had them unite into the three clans!"

The tom nodded "you must know there is always more to a story than what meets the eye young apprentice."

The tom motioned for his apprentice to sit beside him as the fog cleared.

She gasped in shock. They were in DesertClan territory! But.. it was different somehow.

"Young one this is what the territory looked like when i was alive. When dune was a kit, i am his father"

'Wow he must be really ancient. Its sad that there are no stories about him. I wonder what life he had' the she cat tried her best to focus on his story, with all these thoughts of her true home began to race through her mind like a coyote with burning paws.

"Mist and i were once mates, we had a litter of three: Willow was the oldest, bush was the next, and dune was the youngest. It was the happiest day when they were born."

The image went to a near crumbled down twoleg nest where a pretty silver-gray she cat was laying with three bundles of fluff suckling from her teats.

Willow was the biggest who looked just like her mother but a golden splotch on her nose, bush was a brown tabby with gray paws, and dune was a sandy gray tom with silverish stripes on his tail.

" it wasn't until the kits were three moons old when...something.. I don't know how to describe it, happened to my darling mist. She… changed"

Hawkpaw was confused. What happened?

"She began saying she saw spirit cats and they were telling her that to prevent the corruption of  
her kits she had to give them up to them. She didn't want to, then they kept bothering her and

bother her until one sunhigh, i get back from my underground hunting expedition with a few

friends and what do i find? Willow and bush dead and my mate, my sweet and gentle mate

about to finish off dune. I HAD to do something" he closed his eyes as the next scene came.

The cute sweet kits were laying on the ground dead with their insides piled around them their

mothers claws covered in blood that wasn't hers. Her blood ran cold as she tucked her tail between her legs.

"She told me that there was another way that we could prevent the corruption but it called for blood. Their blood. i … i killed her… i killed my mate… it was the only way it was the only way to save her and my surviving son. I regret it every day that i couldn't save her mind."

Her heart wept for the tom. He loved his mate but there was no other way.

"You must go i have kept you asleep for too long i will see you in three days and three nights. Farewell for now." the fog encircled me like a queen curling around her kit.

"Are you ok?" i woke up to Larksongs amber-honey eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah i guess my body just needed its rest." he still didn't look convinced but nodded as he new, while i was open to him i had to keep some stuff hidden.

"Well Birchfall wanted to take you hunting he is waiting by the fresh kill pile."

I give my 'unofficial for now' mate a quick lick , and padded to the pile. Sitting down and waiting for Birchfall who i guess went to the dirt place. I took the time to look at my paws. They were black as night and as tough as tree bark, my claws stone sharp, and my teeth as sharp, i was pure DesertClan.

-end-

Sorry i know it was extremely short but i have a limited time on this computer at ye old library and i still have other stuff i need to get done.

QOTD: by the description of his kits, what do you think thorn looks like?

My answer: i am basing him off a cat i actually saw irl. He had a golden leaf life thing on his nose that went up to his eyes. Well the tip of it did.

Anyways that is what i have for now so later guys!

Oh and yay i have a trip somewhere but boo it's when Tigerhearts shadow comes out :c

See y'all next time!


	8. Chapter 8

okay, so here is what is happening. My Google account has been hacked much to my displeasure, And i am currently using my phones hot spot to write this. So here we go!

Oh and i am moving in less than a month! i am so excited, but sad at the same time.

-DesertClan-

"All those who can bring down a coyote gather around the sandstone for a clan meeting!" Adderstars voice boomed throughout the camp.

Palmheart watched from the opening of the nursery with Streakkit batting at her chest fluff.

"Everyone, today is a day for joy! my kits are ready to take on the final assessment! if successful they will be warriors by moonhigh!" the long haired leader looked down upon his clan as they chanted the names of the leaders kits, and his deputy's kits.

"they will be accompanied by their mentors and the youngest warriors, may the winds guide you" the large tom called the meeting to a close and leaped off the rock.

"love, may i speak to you?" the grey tabby turned his head at his mates tired voice

"of course, i always have time for you and our kits" Adderstar purred affectionately.

"Actually, it is something that i must say to you in privacy." Streakkit looked saddend that her mother did not want her to be included,

the young kit sadly padded to play with Moorshadow's kits.

the leader guided his mate into his den. "Adderstar. I know." that took him off guard, nothing took him off guard. But when his mate

finds out that he kept an important secret from her. That made him scared beyond belief.

"A-About what?" he lowered himself to the ground, unable to fully stand under his mates hard gaze.

"Hawkkit. I know she is alive! why? why didn't you tell me what you knew when you found out?! i have been grieving all this time, and

you never once thought that this bit of information would console me? to give me back my strength?" his mate curled on the floor and

covered her face with her paws.

"love i-" the heartbroken queen hissed at him, the tom took a breath and curled around his mate gently.

"Love, The reason i didn't tell you is not because StarClan swore me into secrecy. Its because i know you Palmheart. I was your

apprentice. Once you found out, you would have taken off in any direction to go look for her and without a proper patrol and guidance,

the thought of losing you makes my entire being feel empty." the queen slightly moved her paw off her face. "what did starclan tell you-"

the two mates were interrupted by the deputy's ginger head poking in, "Sorry Adder, did i interrupt something?" the deputy teased.

The large tabby leader rolled his eyes "yes but whatever you have to say make it quick" the tabby lashed his tail.

"I get it you love your mate. But Streakkit is still in the nursery, give her a break!" the deputy purred and twitched his whiskers in amusement.

Palmhearts pelt became unbearably hot with embarrasment. "Sorry. Jokes aside, the assessment patrol is getting ready to go. its almost sundown, i thought you might like to wish them well on their journey." the leader mewed his reply, and the deputy left after giving the pair a teasing look.

"nice to see Sorrelcreek never outgrew his sense of humor." The dust brown queen grumbled to herself.

"He has his moments. Anyway, StarClan told me that that she needs to stay with this faraway clan until she is a warrior and is presented

with a choice of some sort. You have all the right in the world to be upset with me, but for now. until StarClan gives me the okay to send

that patrol. let us live in the now" he gave his mate a gentle lick on her head.

"sometimes the things you say must sound far better in your head. but okay. Let us wait" they both got up and bit their kits a good journey.

"We certainly did raise some good kits haven't we?" his mate leaned onto him and twined her tail with his. "We?" the she cat joked.

-Assessment patrol-

"so. who is going to lead?" Coyotepaw surprised everyone with his deep voice suddenly breaking the silence.

"Typically, when going into battle it is the brutes that lead. But since we need to track it first, Snakepaw and Cloudbreeze should lead."

The formation of the group switched as Coyotepaw, Sandtail, and Poppyfoot fell back to the rear of the group and Snakepaw and

Cloudbreeze headed to the front.

"lets see if you remember how to track Snakepaw" the tom focused his senses to the wind, to the south west of the territory near the oasis he scented a female coyote.

"Near the oasis of the dead. I smell a female coyote. We need to be even more cautious we don't know if she has pups with her."

Cloudbreeze gave him a look of pride, that was a rare thing throughout his apprenticeship.

the group snuck up on the coyote making sure to take advantage of the steady breeze. All of a sudden a second coyote popped its head out of a nearby bush. "oh no..." he heard his mentor whisper beside him. He heard about coyotes being hard even deadly to fight, but two? i can't even imagine. his mentor rests her tail on his shoulder to reassure him before he knew it, she sounded the battle call and the cats ran into battle.

As planned the brutes ran in first while the regular warriors fell in behind. Coyotepaw and i fought side by side against the smaller coyote. i was amazed by the strength behind his massive paws. The coyote staggered obviously not expecting a fight like this,. The grey tabby apprentice slipped

under the wild dog like creature and slashed at its belly. Snakepaw darted out and gripped the coyotes leg biting down hard and pulling back, the small

coyote yelped after its mother who fled the battle scene leaving her pup behind.

the coyote lost balance and fell to the ground before the assessment patrol came back and attacked the pup full force. The thing that made Snakepaws heart break was the fact that the pup was yelping for its mother, who was sadly not going to return.

"Enough! lets chase it off" Poppyfoot led the charge chasing the injured pup in the direction its mother fled. Once it ran far enough Antpaw yowled to the sky in victory the patrol

Returned to the camps, the mentors had their tails raised with pride. and the apprentices showing off their battle wounds. Although the fight had been bloody, they were all glad to have made it.

"All those old enough to run the desert fields gather beneath the sandstone for a clan meeting!" the pride in the leaders voice was prevalent.

"My clan. Tonight we gather to celebrate new courageous spirits into our ranks! who will speak for them?" he motioned with his tails for the mentors to step forward.

"we stand stand as witnesses to the courage of the souls before us" Cloudbreeze, Poppyfoot, Duskfall, Petalflight, and Sandtail all meowed in unison

"would you wield your claws in battle for them?"

"they are unsheathed and ready to meet the pelts of their foes"

"would you defend them if they were wounded in battle?"

"We stand ready at their backs, hoping the world may never overtake us"

"And after a battle would you share tongues with your clan-mates and tell them of their victory?"

with this last testimony from their mentors. They knew that their apprenticeship, was at an end.

"we would be the firsts to lead the battle patrol in a victory yowl, so that our ancestors may purr with pride at our victory"

Cloudbreeze's gaze landed on him, he stared in disbelief as she slowly blinked at him.

"with those words our ancestors have spoken. Coyotepaw come here" the leader jumps off the sandstone and rests his head on the younger toms head.

"From now on you will be known as Coyoteheart. May the desert winds and StarClan honor your loyalty and understanding outlook on life itself"  
the young tom licked his leaders shoulder out of respect and fell back so Antpaw came forward as she was called.

"Antpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Antblaze. May the desert winds and StarClan honor your determination and fierocity in battle"  
The ginger she-cat repeated the action her brother did previously and stepped back.

"Berrypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Berrypool. May the desert winds and StarClan honor your ability to calculate every opponent and the ability to take necessary caution in battle."

Finally it was Snakepaw's turn.

"Snakepaw my son, from now on you will be known as Snakegaze. May the desert winds honor your unmatched hunting skills and attention to detail."  
The leader looked at his son with an immense amount of pride swimming in his amber eyes. The new warrior licked his father's shoulder out of the deepest respect he could give him.

"Ravenpaw, from now on you will be known as Ravenmoon. May the desert winds and StarClan honor your beauty and speed"

The black and grey she cat hesitated for a second before licking her father's shoulder as well.

'Weird. Maybe she is just nervous about being a new warrior?' Berrypool stared at her through narrowed eyes. Something wasn't right with that she cat, but he just couldn't figure out what it was.

"as tradition. these young warriors must stay in silent vigil and guard our camp until dawn"

The clan erupted into loud cheers.

"RAVENMOON,SNAKEGAZE, ANTBLAZE, COYOTEHEART, BERRYPOOL!"

Palmheart padded towards them as usual, Streakpaw was under his mothers paws.

"I am proud of you two. i just wish you sister was here to share this moment" his mother looked forlorn as she remembered his lost sister.

"Im sure she is proudly watching us from the sky mother" Ravenmoon purred comfortingly to their mother.

"Can you teach me how to fight coyotes now?" his youngest sister mewed excitedly, the pale kit dropped into a very lopsided hunters crouch.

"see? Pumastripe taught us this crouch! i have been practicing" the she kit pounced on her older brothers tail but was caught mid leap by the scruff.

After that was over we all sat by the entrances of camp and began the vigil. "Hawkkit or Hawkpaw, did you become a warrior too? if so i wonder what

your name would be..' he thought to himself.

-Ravenmoon-

'he knows. Berrypool is corrupted. He knows.' Sometimes i wish mist would leave me alone. After my sisters death, i started feeling an unknown

emotion. Regret? no, i don't regret anything. I trained too hard for all of this. Mist was a diligent teacher who just wants the clans to be pure again, no

more corruption.

Even if it involves the deaths of many. I am to be their savior, they just don't know it yet as i don't even quit grasp how i am to save them.

'rid the desert of Berrypool. he knows too much. He knows.' the dark she cat growled a little, 'knows what?' she calmly asked mist.

'knows to be suspicious of you. you must save him from corruption. Save him. Kill him.' i took a deep breath and kept my focus on my vigil.

'i will devise a plan soon. But you must help. I can not just do it how i killed my sister' She replied to the loathsome voice in her head.

'Fine. But only this last time, after this i will continue to only tell you who is corrupted.' she blinked slowly signaling to the wisp that had suddenly appeared that she understood.

'Berryspot will be saved..'

-Hawkpaw-

it has been four moons since i began my apprenticeship. It was a shock to me when Bramblestar announced that i would be doing my final assessment.

the boring part was that the final assessment was to see how much prey i could bring back before sundown.

'hunting isn't even a challenge, why would this be worthy of a warrior assessment? i should be fighting something not gathering more prey than we

need right now. what a waste.' she though angrily as she gave chase to a plump rabbit through the leaf-bare undergrowth.

the nights were getting colder and colder with each passing day. Finally she caught the rabbit and dragged her kill to where she buried her other prey stock pile.

'What will they even do once they exhaust all the prey sources around here? move territories again?'

As she was burying her rabbit, she felt like she was being watched, scenting the air she could only smell the rabbit that she just killed, a faraway thunder path, the horse-place, and dog.

she came to the realization that the dog smell was fresh and very close. She meekly and silently turned to her right, and there it was. A long furred

black and white dog that was not even two fox lengths away from her. The dog lunged at her, its fangs were bared. Showing displeasure in losing the rabbit

that i was also chasing.

I acted quickly. Since the dog was large i darted under its belly and clawed very deeply leaving its blood to coat her. The dog moved away quickly and

grabbed her by her back left leg and swung her around until it finally let go and i hit a tree. Shaking the snow off my pelt, i suddenly felt a stream of

strength course through me. Like a true brute of desert clan i charged at the dog and slashed at its eye until it Screamed and bit her left ear ripping off

a good chunk allowing a warm sensation of blood drip into her eye. At the sudden rage she felt grow inside her, she let out a yowl of anger that shook

the remaining leaves off a branch above her. The dog staggered back, all of a sudden unsure of its opponent. The dog shook it off, and lunged at her,

she dodged just in time as she jumped up a bit, she managed to slam the dogs head into the frozen ground leaving the dog in daze.

Acting quickly, she used a move that thorn had her perfect. She stood onto her hind legs and pushed her claws deep into the dogs eye sockets. Pretty

soon her paws were stained with the blood of the dog. With one flick of her paw she tore out the dogs eye.

The dog howled in pain and turned to run away after realizing its opponent was not worth it. Hawkpaw gave chase and gave it a good slash on its

flank.

the she- cat still had the feeling coursing through her and she attempted to wipe herself off in the snow.

"Hawkpaw, finally we found you. we were sent as soon as we heard howling are you alright? what happened?" Leafpool fretted over her like she was her daughter. She thought it was a bit odd that they would bring a medicine cat with them, but the apprentice didn't give it that much thought.

"As i was burying the rabbit that i just caught, into my stockpile. A dog was not even two fox lengths away and it decided to attack me. I gave it plenty of wounds to remember me. I guess it wasn't happy that i stole its rabbit." she coughed up black little spots onto the snow.

"Internal bleeding, we need to get her to my den immediately. Birchfall, Sparkpelt and Snowbush would you help carry some of the prey? we will come back for the rest of your stockpiles later" i leaned gently on the medicine cat. As we walked, the feeling was fading quickly and pain was immediately replacing it.

"nngh" The dark brown apprentice groaned as She felt her leg muscle twitch painfully.

"Alright we are here. Just lay down while i gather the poppy seed, sweet sedge, and moss. Alderheart. Make sure to keep her elevated. we don't want the blood to fill her lungs." Hawkpaws vision was becoming blurry. Shortly Leafpool returned with a large amount of cobwebs and moss.

"Jayfeather, just because i need you to keep busy. i need you to wrap the moss and cobwebs tightly around her belly and flanks to stop her bleeding temporarily. Hawkpaw, Eat these poppy seeds.' The apprentice didn't need to be told twice. Despite the pain she was in. She managed to Eat the two

black seeds, feeling most of the pain fade away the she cat was tired, "Hawkpaw i need you to stay awake." the older medicine cat pushed a sweet

smelling herb in front of her and assumed it was sweet sedge.

"Alright she is stable for now. Only StarClan can save her now" Jayfeather breathed deeply "we will have to keep her elevated ans kep a near constant watch of her." the three cats agreed and allowed Hawkpaw to finally rest.

-Hawkpaw's dream-

i dream of a open field. The hot ground underneath me does not faze me as it would any other cat.

'where am i' i thought to myself as i gazed around spotting the familiar terrain of DesertClan territory.

"Don't be afraid, i am one of your ancestors. I mean no harm to you, young brute."

A gray tom appeared out of the creosote bushes,

"I am Sootstar. i was leader many many many years before you were born.."

the grey tom mewed comfortingly to the perplexed apprentice.

"you are not destined to die today. i have been given permission to heal your wounds. But do not always expect us to do this." Before i could say anything the tom gently presses his nose against my underbelly before i finally wake up.

-Hawkpaw-

"Recieve her not as Hawkpaw, But as Hawkthorn. may StarClan receive her with grace." Bramblestar spoke the words to send my spirit to StarClan. Sorry to break his bubble, but not today.

For the scares she popped her head up and spoke "I'm not dead just yet Bramblestar."

-End of ch8-

If any of you can't tell. I am using the copy and paste thing in docs manager and im using my data since i no longer have internet as of right now until i move. i will post the updated allegiances later. Since my google account has been on the fritz i can't get into google docs so i would just have to type it all.


End file.
